starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Battle of Asha
Pre Battle Phantom Attack In 7 ABY, the city of Asha would be under a corrupt occupation of Imperial Forces, drawing in the attention of the vigilante Dusker, a member of the Caype Family who rejected everything they stood for as he hated what they stood for. The legendary chiss from the Old Republic era, Jalliger, would have recently escaped carbonite freezing from one of the most influential Caype members, Siphon, who would be leading a massive Imperial conspiracy called Operation Blackhand, which included mind control and corrupt operations that would be completely secret to the entire Empire. Jalliger, on a quest for vengeance against the entire family, would have tracked Nemesis, one of the most prominent members of the Caype's who he was planning on hunting down and killing, though this was actually a whole set up done by Siphon to lure Jalliger to the planet so that the Underspire's plan could take place. After the mass Nar Shaddaa Bombing, Dusker and Axle would have been attacked by Phantom Lords, who the Arch Captain targeted at Dusker in order to lure out his real target, Ulysses. This worked as the fight resulted in Ulysses coming in to save Dusker and kill the Phantom Lord assassin and subsequently grouping up with Dusker, further working in the Underspire's plan. Axer was also on the planet as the Faceless Agency operative, Kraken would have warned him of the revered and dangerous assassin Jalliger being on the planet, also trusting Axer with carrying out some tasks for the Agency. Ectocrypt Intervention When the Ectocrypt assassin known as Hailstorm was sent to Asha in order to kill or capture Kraken for the larger Underspire conspiracy, Dusker confronted him, Hailstorm would refuse to fight at first, continuing his mission and also refilling the water with a mind controlling chemical. This act caused Dusker to go hostile with him, resulting in a fight that would injure Dusker, Axer attempting to snipe Hailstorm from afar but Hailstorm's droid missile forcing Axer to jump into the water. When Axer made his way back up, Hailstorm beat him down and asked him if he knew where Kraken was, Axer saying he didn't know and firing a blank bullet on Hailstorm that was actually a tracking device unbeknownst to the Ectocrypt assassin. Later on, Jalliger and Ulysses were afflicted by the mind control chemical as they had been in the water, resulting in a small fight after they hunted down and killed a Phantom Lord on the island, but after seeing both of them being merely incapacitated, Hailstorm who was watching from afar fired another missile at both of them which nearly killed them, injuring both of them and knocking them unconscious for hours. Later in the day, Dusker would head down to the island as he had smelt the smell of an explosion that happened there, seeing that Jalliger and Ulysses were under the rocks he would successfully get Jalliger out, but Ulysses was under a huge amount of rocks. Jalliger would come up with a genius plan, using the extremely loud sound generated from the Phantom Lord's gauntlet combined with the electricity in both his and Dusker's holopad's after throwing it in the water and electrifying it, he would scrape the gauntlet which created a sound wave combined with the energy in the water, erupting a massive wave that he calculated with his extraordinary spatial awareness to hit the rocks on top of Ulysses and land the rocks safely. With Ulysses now free, all three of them decided it best to go and see who fired the missile on the roof, Dusker revealing he was attacked earlier by an assassin, and thus they would regroup with Axer, who had a tracking device on him and find Hailstorm on the roof of the building he fired the missile on. Jalliger would not attend the fight as he thought it best to remain at an exit point incase he tried to escape, Ulysses, Dusker and Axer going to fight Hailstorm. The three would approach Hailstorm and initiate a tense battle that cost everyone bad injuries, the fight ending when Hailstorm was shot in the head by Axer. Jalliger came rushing up, all of them studying Hailstorm's corpse to see who he was affiliated with, finding an encrypted message on his datapad. Due to Jalliger's experience in Sith Intelligence he would know how to decode it and found that it was an order from an organisation known as the Order of the Golden Leaf, which Jalliger found was another name of an Old Republic faction called the Blight of Hope, an infamous group remembered for its inhumane experiments and creating mutated and powerful beings. (TBD)